


Shut Up and Listen

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Shut Up and Listen

"Spock?"

"Captain?"

"Shut up and let me help you."

He pulled the Vulcan back towards all that remained of the landing party (himself and Bones), all the while ignoring any of the feeble protests.

"We need to get you warmed up", he continued. "I know Vulcans are touch-telepaths, but I won't be touching your skin, and I'll try to repress any emotions I might have."

Spock still seemed unsure this was preferable to freezing. This made Kirk sigh.

"Look, it's me or Doctor McCoy – " Bones gave an inaudible expression of his opinion of that, "so quit it. Besides, you must be the only crewman who doesn't know any good four-letter words. Something that wouldn't be the case if I left you with him to warm in HIS arms."

Spock's eyes narrowed. 

"I am familiar with Terran swear words befitting of your four-letter requirement, actually. I studied and lived at the Academy longer than either of you did."

Kirk smirked. "But McCoy knew them all well before any of us got there."

Spock's eyes flicked away and back again.

"That is something I do not doubt."

At that, he let his side be pulled against the younger man's front with minimal expression of distaste.


End file.
